Danchou Zetsubou
YmmuriStalkerEdit NameEdit Danchou Zetsubou AgeEdit 28 HeightEdit 6'7" Blood TypeEdit AB+ WeightEdit 268 lbs Clan & RankEdit Clan: Soramaru Rank: Chairman OccupationEdit Club Owner. (The Bangwan Club.) Head of Zetsubou Entreprises. Creator of the Z-Human Serum. Fighting styleEdit Wushu, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Thai, Kapu Ku'ialua', '''and Karate. All self-taught. BackgroundEdit Danchou has been associated with the Triad since the age of ten, forced to join its ranks due to his older brother, who was also in the Triad. He was associated in minor crimes then, petty theft, graffiti, vandalism. When he reached the age of 15, a rival gang shot and killed not only his brother, but their only guardian, their father. When this happened, Danchou was left to fend for himself, on the streets. He lived in a world of starvation and poverty until his 16th birthday, when a fellow Triad member introduced him to the world of underground bare-knuckle fighting. Danchou fought in these illicit brawls until his nineteeth year. In that span of 3 years, he'd only ever lost one fight. His first one. Two weeks after his nineteeth birthday, Danchou was given a silver katana and ordered to kill a rival gang member with it, in his hideout, and leave no witnesses. Danchou did so in less than an hour. When he was done, he sat on the steps on the hideout, covered in blood from more than a dozen rival gang members, and afflicted with four bullet wounds in his stomach, and countless numbers of cuts on his body. He still held that silver katana in his hand. The authorities found him that way. One officer reported that the man was laughing when they put handcuffs on him and loaded him onto an ambulance. He spent the next seven years in prison. The first year was the worst, as with any prisoner. A huge, scarred half Afircan-American, half Asian man that spoke not a word was the target of several assaults by numerous prisoners. Every prisoner that attacked him was severly injured or killed. After that first year, prisoners and guards alike left him alone, while he was left in solitary confinement. In that time, he began to become involved in martial arts and stamina training, using nothing, but the metal walls of his cells as training blocks. When he was let out of solitary two years later, he looked like even more of a monster, scars marring his knuckles, elbows, and knees as well as the rest of his body. It was that time when the warden of the prison had him fighting in "unsanctioned" prison fighting. He did this up until the day of his parole, becoming a favorite of the warden in the process, who came to trust the silent beast with crtain secrets. Danchou spent the next year of his life uneventfully, working at a grocery store. All the while, he was plotting. Just before his 27th birthday, the warden of the prison participated in a parade with some other important officials. While the parade was going on, Danchou snuck into the warden's lush condo and stole some very important information. With this information, he was able to take the warden's money, social status, and even his condo, then framed the warden for murder when he planted several bodies inside of the warden's closet. Using his newfound power, Danchou employed several people to erase his criminal record and create a new history for him. At the age of 27, Danchou had become a rich man. Now 28, he owns the notorious BangwanClub in KasaiHana city, is an important boss in the Triad, has investments in all sorts of businesses and endeavors within the city, and owns a condo of his own in District 2. He is also the accredited creator of the Z-Human Serum. Weapon of choiceEdit 1: A silver katana, the weapon he used to kill his first victim. 2: M4 assault rifle. Statbook/Rap SheetEdit SexEdit Male. RelationshipEdit Single. PersonalityEdit Danchou is a man of few words, preferring to let his actions speak for him. Generally, he's a calm person. He's also ruthless, cold, and ambitious. but also fiercely loyal to those under him and dear to him. He has a desire for power, but not for selfish reasons. He is very tactical and has an affinity for classical music. 'ROLEPLAY SELECTION' Ark-1 Episode 1: The Dragon Vs the Wolf Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way 'APPROVED BY''' Chairmen Tasanagi Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Soramaru Category:Retired Bio Category:Dead Category:Yakuza Category:Antagonist